kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaguya Shiro
'First Name' Shiro 'Last Name' Kaguya IMVU Username ToryTheTallestDino 'Nickname (optional)' (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) 'Age & Date of Birth' 06/18/88 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yukigakurian 'Height' 1.57 m 'Weight' 42 kg 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' A small scar on his forehead. Caused by a cut he received when he fell face first on a rocky road. 'Affiliation' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' He is a sloth. Has the ability to most the things he's supposed to know, but simply chooses not to do them unless it's needed. He does things based on whims. Fighting is probably the most amusing thing for him, although he's very easily amused. Can be quite cunning. He treasures his friends and can easily work with people, even if he dislikes them. If the goal is the same, he sees no reason not to work together. That is, if the other one isn't preventing him from reaching his goal. He easily discards people if they're no longer useful. He very rarely gets serious, but when he does, it's normally because he's bored or simply is forced into a situation where he has to be serious. When he lands in situations where he needs to show his emotions or let someone in completely, he gets confused and awkard. He will try his best to run away. Nindo (optional) *''"To succeed you need sleep."'' *''"Don't wanna."'' *"I do it simply because I want to." 'Bloodline/Clan' Short Bio: The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. Once believed extinct, their clan resurfaced 100 years after the death of Naruto once more. Non-elemental chakra clan. Family Kaguya Kento- Father Kaguya Eri- Mother 'Ninja Class ''' ''Academy student 'Element One' -- 'Element Two' -- 'Weapon of choice' -- 'Strengths' Taijutsu Speed 'Weaknesses' Strength Genjutsu 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' -- 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) ''Allies/'''Enemies' Some kids around his neighbourhood he played with occasionally as a child. 'Background Information' Born on 18th June 88. It was immedietly known that he was an albino due to his abnormally pale skin, pink eyes and white hair. Even if white hair and pale skin was a trait of the clan. The name that popped into his parents head immedietly was Shiro. Which later became his name. He started talking when he was 1 and a half years old and walking at 8 months. He didn't learn how to read until he was 6 and simply refused to learn before that. He was quick to pick it up and could read perfectly by the age of 7 and a half. At the age of 6 he also started to thirst for knowledge in fighting. He convinced his father to teach him a little. His father was slightly reluctant at first, but then agreed to it. Shiro's father started training him in taijutsu and speed. He also tought Shiro about the Kaguya family's kekkei genkai. The first time Shiro heard about it, he decided that would be his goal. He was going to learn how to use it and he was going to be the best at it. Shiro focused more on being with his parents rather than playing with the other kids. He could learn much more from his parents anyway. But every now and then he went out to play with the neighbourhood kids. He didn't ask them for their names and they didn't ask him either. It was more convenient for him that way. He had liked them, but he wouldn't really say they were friends. More that they were aqquaintances. When Shiro was 12, he applied to enter the ninja academy and was accepted. He plans to graduate quickly and rise up quickly so that he can reach the strength he needs to be able to use his clan's kekkei genkai. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Kairi Hime/Caoin Sanada Kihaku Category:Yukigakure Category:AcademyStudent Category:Approved